The Best December
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Milo saved Lulu's life, then took her heart. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Note- First off I want to say a big Thank you to every person who reviewed Waiting on You, my last Milu story. You made me want to write and post this one._

_This story starts on the day that Milo, Max and Sonny rushed into the warehouse and saved Lulu and Jason._

_I loved those scenes and the ones that followed at Sonny's house but I felt like they could be elaborated on. So the plot follows what happened on the show, in a way, but goes into more detail and then spins off from there._

_The first line is direct dialogue from the 12/01/06 episode of General Hospital._

**Chapter One**

**December, 2006**

"Jason almost got me killed," Lulu Spencer said with a pout.

She pointed at the infamous hitman, ratting him out to his partner.

Moments ago, the room was in chaos. Sonny, Max, and Milo, had burst through the door, guns drawn and killed the men who held Jason and Lulu captive. She knew that if they hadn't shown up there was a good chance both her and Jason would have been swimming with the fishes, Soprano's style.

Being drunk didn't help with her reasoning skills so she grabbed the gun from the man laying on the ground and waved it around.

"I had to save Jason's life when he is supposed to be the tough killer hitman dude! I could be a hit girl!"

"Put that down,"Jason said. He grabbed the gun then said to Milo. "Take her out of here. Get her back to Sonny's. We'll clean this up and meet you."

Lulu slurred at Jason, as he eased her into Milo's grasp, "You are so bossy. I don't like you. You're hot but bossy, Morgan. BOSSY!"

Then she focused on Milo, who was smiling down at her with his arm around her waist. She giggled at the adorable way he was looking at her. "I'm a bad ass hit woman in training, just so you know."

"Oh, okay," Milo said, his smiled growing wider.

"Milo, can you handle this or not?" barked Jason. Milo and Lulu hadn't moved even a step toward the door yet.

"I'll go with them," Max said

"No," argued Milo "I got it under control."

"Then go!" ordered Jason.

Lulu tried to walk and stumbled. "Something's wrong with my feet. My feet are broken. You almost got me killed and you broke my feet, Jason."

"You are never drinking tequila again," Jason told her. "You're drunk, Spencer."

"Am not, Morgan!" She tumbled forward when she tried to walk again.

Milo caught her and then said, into her ear, "I'm going to carry you, okay? Just hold on tight, Lulu. You're safe now."

He scooped her into his arms and she giggled. "God, you are strong. Like a Greek god. Do they call you that? Spitelli...no..no.

Spigelli...no...no.Spagetti." she want on like this Milo carried her to the car.

She tried several more versions of the computer hackers name before screaming "Spinelli! That's it! Yes, Spinelli calls me Blonde One. Do you like that? Do you like blonde hair? I have blonde hair."

Milo laughed and jerked opened the car door. He placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. As he was leaned over her, she sucked in a breath and said "My God, you smell so good. Yum! I could lick you up."

Milo started to choke. He closed the car door and stood their for a moment, until his body calmed down.

As they drove toward GreyStone she said, "You got there just in time to save my ass...I mean butt...booty..rear...wow there are a lot of names for ass, aren't there? Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, you saved me. And you don't even know me. That was nice of you."

"It's my job, Lulu."

"No fair. You know my name and I don't know yours. Or if I do, I forgot. I think Jason broke my brain. Will you beat him up for me?"

"My name is Milo."

"Mi-_ lo_. _Mi_-lo. My low." she kept repeating it, stressing different syllables.

Then she started to do her own name. "_Lu_...lu. Lu_lu_. Lu-luuuu. Milo and Lulu. Lulu and Milooooooo...oh, I am so glad to be alive. I like air, don't you? Air is the best stuff ever."

Milo laughed. "Have you ever been drunk before?"

"Jason was lying. I'm not drunk. I'm just a little tipsy."

He tried to wipe the smile off he face as he told her, "Okay. Maybe you can take a nap at Sonny's and then..."

"Sonny's? I don't want to go there. I was already held long enough against my will. I want to go home. Will you take me home, Milo?"

"I can't. I don't think it would be safe for you right now."

"But I'm a junior hit woman. I can take care of myself."

"How about, just for now, until you are a full fledged hit woman that you let me help to keep you breathing all that air that you love so much. Does that sound like an all right deal, Lulu?"

She sighed, the smiled at him, "I guess so. But only because you are so cute, Milo. If anyone has to save my ass I guess I will let it be you. But don't think this means I am not tough and bad ass anymore. Because I so am."

"I believe you," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He led her up to a guest bedroom. When they were inside the room he said, "You can shower, if you want. There are some clothes in the closet. Carly leaves a few things here."

Lulu walked, on shaky legs, to the bed and collapsed onto it. "Are we at a carnival? This room is spinning. Turn the ride off, please, Milo."

Lulu moaned in misery.

"Try putting one foot on the ground," Milo said to her.

She followed his instructions.

"All right, now, just stay very still. I'm going to get you some Sprite to settle your stomach. Will you be okay until I get back?"

"My head is killing me. I think a bird flew in my ear. It's pecking away at my brain."

"I'll bring aspirins, too."

She covered her face. "This is so embarrassing. I am a lush! But I didn't have a choice. If I didn't drink that bottle of booze they would have shot Spinelli."

"Then you did what you had to. I bet your dad would be very proud of how you handled yourself."

She took one hand away and peeked at him. In a small voice, she asked "You think so?"

"Luke Spencer, right?"

"Yeah, Luke 'I love adventure' Spencer," she said bitterly. She moved her arm over her eyes.

"I'm going to turn off the light, okay?" he asked and moved to do that. "I'm going to run down to the kitchen but I'll be right back. You are safe in here, I promise you."

"Okay."

"And Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

"You did real good today. You saved yourself and helped your friend."

Her lips quivered. Softly she said, "Thanks, Milo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

10 MINUTES LATER

Milo knocked gently on the door. When she didn't answer he eased it open, saying "Everything okay, Lulu?"

She lay on the bed, asleep, still with one foot on the floor. He walked over and put a cover on her.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Just as Milo was getting ready to go back upstairs to check on Lulu, his phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Don't even think about it, little brother."

"Think about what?"

"What you are thinking about. Lulu and you. It is not going to happen. You know who her dad is, right?"

"So what?"

"So what? So what, he says. I will tell you so what, Milo. Luke and Sonny are old friends and if Luke has a problem with you it could really strain their already strained relationship. Sonny has a lot of respect for Luke and doesn't want trouble."

"Stop worrying, Max. You worry too much. Talk to Lainey about that."

"Don't touch Lulu."

"I don't plan to."

Max said, "I know you think she is gorgeous."

"A blind man would think she is gorgeous. It's about more than looks. She needs help today and I told her she could count on me. And, Max, I don't intend to break that promise."

Milo hung up. He fixed a tray with her drink, crackers, and a bottle of aspirins, then headed upstairs.

He knocked.

She called out, "Come in, quietly, because my head can't take any loud noises right now."

Lulu was watching a rerun of Real World when he walked into the room.

There was something very domestic in the way he sat on the edge of her bed and handed her each thing he brought, and Milo liked that.

"Tomorrow morning, I will teach you a instant hangover remedy," he told her.

"I have to spend the night here? Dillon will be missing me..."

Milo paused for a moment, taken off guard. "Dillon. Your boyfriend?"

"My...step- brother, kinda, sorta, in a way...and my ex...kinda, sorta..."

"In a way," Milo added.

She chuckled. "Yeah. But we aren't...he isn't...Dillon loves someone else. Maybe, on second thought, he won't miss me."

"I'll ask Sonny if you can call him."

"What is Sonny -the leader of the free world now? He better not try and keep me here cause I am through with being anyone's kidnapper victim. That totally sucked. They could have killed me..." her face started to crumble, the anger turning into a delayed reaction to nearly dying.

She started to cry, sucking in ragged gasps of air. "I could have died..."

"You didn't. You're safe," he said in a low and calm voice.

She kept crying, averting her eyes from him.

"Hey," he said softly.

Lulu moved her eyes back until they connected with his.

Ever so slowly, he slid his hand over the bed a few inches until his could touch hers. "No one is going to hurt you now, Lulu. No ...one."

She nodded. Then wiping the tears away, she said "I'm a mess."

"How about..." Milo hesitated and then asked "I run you a bath?"

And in that second, Lulu melted.

There was no man on earth who ever treated her like this. Maybe, it was a job for him. But, for her, she wouldn't mind if he kept caring for her everyday from now on. Especially if kissing him was as hot as she imagined it would be.

The image came into her mind, Milo running his hands up her back and into her hair, titling her head back, his mouth tenderly exploring hers, his tongue gliding over hers...

"Sounds...good," Lulu answered in a breathy tone.

Milo felt a shiver shoot through his body. He simply stared at her for a moment.

"Not too hot," Lulu said.

"What?"

"The water in the bath. Don't make it too hot. I like it hot but not too hot..."

"I'll figure it out," Milo promised, as he turned and walked away.

Under her breath, thinking about him kissing her, Lulu murmured "I hope so."

When he came back in the room he asked, "Can you make it into there alone or..."

"You would carry me again?" she asked in awe of how sweet he was.

"If you need me, too."

She tried to stand up slowly. "My feet seem to be in fine working order but..."

He smiled.

Lulu added, "if you wouldn't mind..." she knew it was shameless but she wanted to be in his arms again, pressed again that rock hard chest, and treated like a precious treasure.

Milo slowly crossed the room to her and lifted her up, effortlessly.

She sighed, meeting his eyes. For the first time ever, Lulu felt really lucky.

"Thank you, Milo, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job."

Once they were in the bathroom, he gently placed her onto the floor next to the tub. He turned off the water. She dipped a finger in and said, "Perfect."

"Good."

He started to leave the room and Lulu said, softly, "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

Their eyes met. She said, "You're great at your job, Milo. You're officially my favorite bodyguard now."

He smiled from ear to ear. "I'll leave my cell phone number by your bed. You call me if you need anything at all tonight."

"Anything?" she raised an eyebrow.

Milo gave her a look that said, _You are such a flirt_. Then told her, "Enjoy that bath, Lulu."

"I will, Milo."

Long after he left the room, when she was relaxing beneath the bubbles, Lulu was still smiling and thinking about Milo.

XXXX

Lulu combed her wet hair. She was dressed in Carly's black skirt and a men's white suit shirt.

Knock. Knock.

"Yes?"

"It's Milo."

She opened the door.

His eyes drank her in, a single words slipped out, under his breath. "Wow."

She looked down at her outfit. "I think I'm wearing Sonny's shirt. I must look...ridiculous."

"Not hardly." Milo walked into the room, carrying a bag. "How are you feeling now?"

She raised her hand to her head and let out a slight groan. "Better but I am never drinking again."

Milo said, "I brought you some more clothes. I didn't know what size you were but I called Leticia when I was at the mall and she gave me some hints. I bought several sizes, in case she was wrong. Hope this stuff is alright."

She smiled, amazed by him once again. "You didn't have to..."

Peeking in the bag she spotted jeans, t-shirts and socks.

"You might be here a while. Lulu, you can't leave as long as Alcazar is gunning for you. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to you."

Walking toward the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes, Lulu called over her shoulder "You'll just have to be my bodyguard from now on then. I guess you're stuck with me, Milo."

He followed her with his eyes until she closed the door, then he let out a long breath.

Lulu leaned against the bathroom door, with a huge grin on her face. "Milo," she said out loud with a happy sigh.

"Yes?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh!" she squeaked "Oh! Um...I just wanted to say...thank you, Milo. For the clothes and saving my life and everything." She turned and faced the door, her hand raised and flatten against the wood.

Softly she added, "You're really...amazing."

He smiled. "I'm not sure that anyone would agree with you, Lulu, but as long as you think so..."

"I know so, Milo."

After a moment he said, "I need to get back to work. Call my phone if you need anything, anything at all."

She could hear him leave the room.

Lulu turned around in the bathroom, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her eyes were twinkling. It was the first time in her life she ever saw herself looking that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I think she likes me," Milo told his brother as they stood guard in the foyer of Greystone that night.

"You just told me she didn't even know your name before today," Max said.

"What does that matter? So what that I noticed her first. She knows me now."

"Forget her."

"No way."

"She's off limits."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"And who are you?" asked Milo, pushing his shoulders.

Soon the brothers were play fighting and Max had Milo in a head lock. "I am telling you this for your own good. Stay away from Lulu Spencer."

Sonny stepped out of the living room. "What is going on out here? Did I hear Lulu's name?"

Max let go of his brother, "Nothing, Mr. C. I handled it."

"Handled what?"

Milo said, "Sir, he thinks Lulu isn't someone I should date."

Sonny gaped at him, wearing a look that said _Why are you doing this to me?_

Milo added, "But I don't see what the big deal would be."

Sonny let out a long breath and stared at them for a moment. Then he shook his head, having made his decision.

"It's not up to me," Sonny told him. "But if Luke tells you to back off, then you back off. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. And until then?"

"Until then do your job, Milo, and protect her. She is very important to Carly which means she's important to Jason and myself. You like the girl, then fine. Whatever. While she is under my protection, you be her guard."

Max shook his head and grumbled "Trouble is all that can come from this."

Milo smiled. He finally had an assignment he could look forward to doing.

XXXXXXX

**Late that night**, Milo was standing outside on the patio when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Help," Lulu said softly.

He heard the word in his ear and also behind him. Turning around he spotted her standing in the doorway.

She stepped outside, hung up the phone and said "You told me to call you if I need anything. Well, I do. I'm plotting an escape and could use a wheel man."

Milo chuckled at the image.

Then he questioned,"I thought you understood that this is the safest place for you right now?"

She answered, "Being here is bad enough. You're the only person around this place who I even get along with. But now Sonny has ordered me to go to Tennessee with Jason. We need to track down Spinelli." She groaned. "It's going to suck being trapped in that car with him. If I have to stay in hiding why don't you and I go somewhere..."

Milo smiled."What would happened if they don't find Spinelli?"

"Sam will go to prison."

"So..." he said in a tone that told her they both knew she would do the right thing.

"So I am going to Tennessee with Jason, I guess," Lulu rolled her eyes.

"When do you leave?"

"According to Bossy in exactly" she took Milo's arm and looked at his watch "fifty-two minutes and fifteen seconds from now. And if I'm not waiting in the car then Bossy is going to physically put me in the car, so help him God. Or so he said."

Lulu inched closer to Milo and added, " I asked Sonny to let you come with on this trip."

"You did?"

"But he refused. So I'm stuck with only Bossy for company." Sticking her lip out, she pouted.

Milo found a new thing to love about her- the way she looked when she was frustrated.

"It will be over before you know it," he said, trying to comfort her. "And, in the end, you will know you helped Sam."

"Do I even care about Sam?"

Milo shrugged.

"Fine, fine, fine," Lulu said with a smile. "I'll do it. Basically, because I have no choice though. Unless you want to help me sneak out of here..."

"It would probably get me fired," Milo answered "but if you really need me to.."

"You would lose your job over me?"

He didn't answer. Instead his eyes met hers, and without words Lulu started to glimpse the depths of his interest in her.

Her heart sped up. This was completely new territory for her. Hours ago, she started crushing on him, soaking in the tub she plotted ways to get him to notice her. That was what she was good at. Like with Dillon, she could scheme her way into a guy's life. But she hated how that had ended up. She got Dillon's kisses, his touch, his body pressed to hers, but she never got his heart.

Now it looked like Milo cared more about her- after one day- then Dillon had after months.

_Wow_, was all she could think.

Softly, she said "It's all right. I'll go with Bossy. But when I get back...maybe..."

Max walked onto the patio. "Mr. C wants to see you Milo."

Milo's eyes stayed connected to Lulu's, wishing she would finish her sentence.

"Did you hear me?" asked Max

Lulu gave him a small smile, full of hope and secrets they were starting to share. Now they both knew they were in this together.

Max jabbed his brother's shoulder. "Hello?"

Milo gave him a sharp look. "I heard you."

Then Milo looked at Lulu, his eyes instantly turning sweet again. "If I can, I'll meet you outside at the car before you leave."

"I'd like that," she said.

XXXXXXXX

**50 minutes later**

"You have several choices," Milo told Lulu, as he held up four brown paper bags, two in each hand. He listed off the different lunches he had made her. " I didn't know what you might like...I'll put them all in the car...you could share with Bossy."

Jason walked up just then, hearing his nickname. "Nice, she has you doing it now too."

Lulu said, "You're late, Bossy."

Jason ignored her as stepped to the back of the car where Max was loading Lulu's one suitcase, borrowed from Sonny, into the back of the SUV.

Milo opened the car door and placed the lunches inside.

Lulu focused on Milo again. "Thanks for the food and rescuing me and ...just everything."

"Happy to do it," Milo said

For a moment, they were silent, caught in one of those moments when a look, a smile, all the unspoken tension, was enough to say it all.

Milo eased a little closer, dropping his voice, "About when you get back..."

She felt her body react to his nearness, her breathing slowed, her heart started to beat erratically, heat crept through her. Lulu whispered, "Yes?"

"Time to go, Spencer!" Jason called

"Give me a minute, Morgan!"

"Now."

She snarked at him, "You suck, Bossy. And I am telling Carly about your behavior, just so you know."

Jason's mouth dropped.

Milo took a step back, "Stay safe, Lulu. And remember you can call me..." in a voice only she could hear he said "for any reason at any time."

Without thinking, Lulu flung herself into his arms. She couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. Suddenly all she wanted in the world was to feel his arms around her, telling her in his silent way that it would all work out.

It took a second but then Milo wrapped his arms around her, but just as quickly as he did she started to ease away, feeling like she was exposing her whole heart to him by clinging so desperately.

He gave her a gentle squeeze and said into her hair, "See you soon."

Lulu softened at his words. Milo eased away from her.

Max and Jason watched this scene with confused eyes.

Jason asked "Can we go now? There is an issue of time..."

Lulu looked at him and answered, in a resigned voice, "Let's get this over with."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

112 hours later, and Lulu's life was already changing in unexpected ways. When Jason's SUV pulled back into Port Charles she had a new best friend, computer hacker extrordinaire Damien Spinelli.

Though, if asked, neither would say they were friends for life from this day on, but that is what it boiled down to and Lulu knew it. The college boy could make her laugh, make her forget any worries she had, any doubts, any fears. She was too busy being caught up in his world of nicknames and hacking to even think about her own problems.

Knock. KNOCK. POUND.

She was in her room at the Quatermaine's, twenty minutes after getting home, when she heard the beating on the door.

"Lesley Lou Spencer!" Tracy bellowed

"Cool it with the screeching in my ear, Cruella Deville," Spinelli said

Lulu opened the door to see Tracy holding her new friend by the collar.

"What is this?" Tracy asked

"A guy," answered Lulu. "You've seen one before."

Tracy pushed Spinelli into the room.

Spinelli stumbled and cried"Geez, you have a wicked streak in you!"

"He is not staying in my house," Tracy said.

"It's Monica house," Lulu answered. Silently she added, _Oh my god, these freaks have me spouting their standard lines._

"You thought you could just move him into the garden suite and no one would notice?_"_ Tracy asked "It sounded like elephants were doing a production number in there. I don't know what in the world this...whatever he is...was up to ..."

Lulu looked at Spinelli.

"Air guitar to Motorhead," he told her.

"Well, there's your answer, Tracy. He was playing air guitar. His name is Damien Spinelli and, as long as I live here, he stays."

"No way on God's green earth will I allow that!"

"He stays."

"He goes."

"The Blonde One and Cruella no need to fight about me..."

"Stay out of it, unwashed one," Tracy spat at him.

"That was unnecessarily harsh," the hacker whined.

"I got this," Lulu said to Spinelli.

She narrowed her eyes at her step-mother and said "He stays or else my Dad finds out about how you tried to ruin his wedding ceremony with my mom. Alice told me everything."

"Luke won't care."

"Want to chance it?"

Tracy gave Spinelli a disgusted look. "Stay. Fine. But you step one foot into my mother's rose garden and I will see you buried in it. Understood?"

"You have a very Lara Croft with PMS vibe to you," Spinelli said to Tracy.

Tracy ignored him and told Lulu, "Keep that thing on a short leash. And no boat housing with him. Absolutely no boat house ever."

Tracy stormed out.

Lulu laughed and said "I won a round! Finally! Take that step monster."

She did a little dance around the room and then plopped onto her bed.

"I have a call to make," she said. "I can't believe Bossy wouldn't let me use his phone, not even once. Man, that guy needs to relax."

Lulu picked up her phone. Spinelli asked, "So you're going to hook up with that Milo cat you kept talking about?"

"I don't know. I just met him but I got the feeling he might be into me...but maybe not. Maybe I imagined it..."

Spinelli gave her a smile, "I doubt you imagined it, Blond One."

"Why?"

"Does this guy have eyes? Ears? A functioning brain stem? If he can see and comprehend the look in your eyes when you mention him...he's into you or he's insane and in that case I will get rid of him for you...before he hurts you like that Dillon kid did."

Lulu realized just how much of her heart she had been pouring out to Spinelli as they sat in the back seat of the SUV together on the ride home. Jason had barely said a word the whole time.

She asked, "You would get rid of him? How?"

"Not with guns like Stone Cold, but a few of my keystrokes can be enough to make someone wish they were dead."

"No need to go after Milo. He's one of the good guys...maybe the best guy I ever met."

"Well he better stay that way, or he will have The Jackal to deal with."

Lulu smiled at his overprotectiveness. Her friend left the room, then her eyes moved to the telephone in her hand.

Milo's voice drifted through her mind, low and tender, _You can call me for any reason at any time._

She wanted him to kiss her.

_Is that a good enough reason_? Lulu wondered

**XXXXXXXXX**

Milo figured Lulu didn't have her cell phone on her trip to Tennessee. It was probably taken away when she was held in the warehouse and since then she had no chance to replace it.

On a logical level, he knew that was why she hadn't called. But on an emotional level, somewhere between his heart and gut, he was starting to worry she wasn't into him after all.

He lifted weights at home, taking at his frustration by making his body ache.

At least, Max was laying off him lately. Because if Milo had to hear say one more time how him and Lulu _would never work out _he would end up popping his brother in the jaw.

And they hadn't gotten into a real fist fight since Milo was fifteen and he "borrowed" his brothers car in order to drive three towns away and see a girl he had a crush on.

_Ring._

Milo set down the weights, grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his chest, and then answered the phone.

As soon as he heard her voice, he started smiling.

"Hi, it's..." she started.

"Lulu, hey. You home?"

"Just got in. Spinelli was at his grandmother's, which took forever to find, and then we had to outrun some goons from Alcazar's hit squad before we could head back. But Bossy...I mean Jason...he told me to stop calling him Bossy...he actually ordered me to...which is just like Bossy, Jason, whatever...anyway, he says Spinelli and I should be safe now. Too bad, huh? If we were still in danger then maybe Sonny would send you over here to guard us."

"Us?"

"Spinelli and me. He lives at the Quatermaines now. Well, at least, until Edward finds out. Then I will have to do some fast talking or plotting but I'll figure it out. He needs a place to stay and doesn't have any family in town. I can't let him end up homeless and this mansion has more than enough room so..."

"I didn't know you two were so close."

"I actually met him right before we got kidnaped but, yeah, we are close now."

After a moment, Milo said "I see. The trip changed things then..."

She heard the tone of his voice and panic gripped her. She couldn't lose him before she ever got him. That would break her heart.

"Wait...Milo, uh...the trip did bring me closer to Spinelli a.k.a The Jackal..."

With confusion in his voice he asked, "The What all?"

"The Jackal. He likes nicknames. Anyway, yes, now we are friends and I hope we stay that way for a long time but...that doesn't change you and me...unless it does for you?"

There was a long pause. Lulu bit her lip. Her heart started to race. Every night of the trip she fell asleep thinking about Milo and woke up smiling. Even when things were going crazy with car chases and bullets flying, she didn't worry about dying. Because-even though she would never say this aloud- she believed God brought Milo into her life and she didn't think he would do that only to have her die before he ever kissed her.

Life couldn't be that cruel, could it?

She held her breath, waiting for his answer. She could hear him moving around, then sitting down.

Finally he said, in his gentle, deep voice, "You and me. I like the sound of that."

Lulu's face broke out into a smile.

Milo added, "I noticed in the Port Charles Herald this morning that there is a play going on down at the Community Center, Our Town. Would you like to see it with me next weekend?"

_A play! _Lulu thought happily. _That's like a real adult date. I'm going on a real date...a real date with Milo. Milo! MILO! Hunky gorgeous Milo._

She was so excited she climbed to her feet and started jumping up and down on her bed.

"YES! I mean...uh...sure...that sounds nice, Milo. I would like to!"

"I'll pick you up at six on Saturday then. We could have dinner first."

"Okay!" She realized she was yelping her answers in happy little bursts of joy but she couldn't stop.

"I look forward to it, Lulu."

"Me too!"

She collapsed back on the bed, out of breath, softly she said into the phone, "But Saturday is a long time away..."

"Three days."

"Three whole days..." Lulu said, her voice urging him to do something about that.

Milo asked, "Are you busy right now?"

"Not in the least."

He said,"I could be pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Make it fifteen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Milo hurried through **his shower and pulled on some clothes, he left his apartment sprinting, with his hair still wet.

Lulu was waiting outside the mansion. She climbed into his car.

Her smile was luminous, but her eyes held a hint of nerves.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey there, Lulu."

She looked at his hair. "You really did rush right over, huh?"

"Wouldn't want to let you down."

"You haven't yet, Milo."

He smiled back at her, and in that moment they moved a little closer to where they were going, without saying a word.

"So where to?" he asked as they pulled back out onto the street.

"Anywhere."

"You don't care?"

She said, softly, "It's not really about the place."

Milo glanced at her, taking that in. He smiled again. "Okay then."

His words relaxed her, letting her know, without a doubt, he felt the same way.

(_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,_

_But I believe I knew_

_I loved you before I met you._

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life )_

First they went shopping at the grocery store. Pushing the cart around together felt like a couple thing to do, and Milo couldn't help hoping it wouldn't be the only time they did it. Lulu picked out stuff for a picnic, which all amounted to a pile of junk food and some chicken from the deli. Milo insisted on fruit for dessert. Lulu tossed in chocolate sauce, because dipped in that was the only way she could consider strawberries a treat.

At the park, Milo laid out a blanket that he kept in his trunk- in case he ever broke down in winter.

They ate and talked about their lives, learning about each other's families and past.

(**_There's just no rhyme or reason,_**

_**only this sense of completion.**_

_**And in your eyes I see the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching****for,**_

_**I think I've found my way home.**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,**_

_**But I believe,**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you.**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life.**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you.**_

_**I have been waiting all my life ) ( Savage Garden) **_

Back at the door of the Quatermaines, Milo said "So we still on for Saturday?"

"Of course. And tell Sonny that no mob wars can kick off between now and then. He is not messing this up for me by making you work. Shoot people on Friday or Sunday, but Saturday night you are mine."

_You are mine_, Milo knew he would go to sleep that night hearing her saying those words in his head.

And Lulu would go to sleep remembering what happened next.

She saw his hand moving toward her, and felt him, even before they touched. His skin slid against hers, as he took her hand into his. With one step he closed the gap between them and then whispered, "I should tell you something..."

"Mmmm?" was all she could manage to say. Her senses were on overload, her eyes locked on his mouth.

"Lulu..." he said.

She looked up and connected with his eyes.

Milo went on, "That day at the warehouse wasn't the first time I met you."

She figured as much. Though she can't say she had noticed him, he was surely around Carly or the kids before that at the same time she was.

His next words surprised her though.

Milo added,"I had feelings for you before that day."

_Feelings? Oh my_, she thought.

He went on, "And I am really glad that you're giving me a chance..." Milo inched even closer "to show you how deep they go."

Lulu opened her mouth, slightly. Her breath drifted out, shakily. His lips touched hers, ever so gently, then he was moving away again. She clutched at his shirt and tugged him back.

Their second kiss was longer, as they started to explore each other, her hands crept up around his neck.

Lulu leaned her head back a bit, for air, and smiled. She whispered, with happiness and hunger in her voice, "Milo..."

"Yeah?"

"Saturday is still too far away."

"Tomorrow?"

"As soon as you get off work."

"Dinner?" he asked, still holding her.

"Whatever," she said, moving toward his mouth again. Right before their lips touched she said "Whatever you want."

(_A thousand angels dance around you._

_I am complete now that I've found you._

_I knew I loved you_

_before I met you._

_I think I dreamed you_

_into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you._

_I have been waiting all my life.) ( Savage Garden)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lulu was starting to get nervous. Dinner went great the next night, there were no awkward silences or uncomfortable moments when she wondered what she had gotten herself into. Instead, the conversation flowed easily.

A nice surprise of the night was that Milo rented a convertible so they could go driving in the country with the top down. It was one of those sweet gestures Lulu was sure no other guy would think of, only Milo, and that made her unable to stop smiling.

Now they sat parked on a hill that overlooked the city. The night air was cool on their skin, it was the warmest winter she could ever remember.

Milo was looking at her with that look that said she was amazing in his eyes, and that is when she felt the fear start to kick in.

This was a perfect moment. Like standing under the Christmas tree with her mom a few weeks before. And perfect couldn't last, she knew that.

"What just happened?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"Your face changed."

She looked down. "I like spending time with you..."

He let out a breath and asked quietly, "There is a but, isn't there?"

Lulu met his eyes. "Forever doesn't exist. If people like my parents can't get it...no one can. I know I can't. And so I don't know what to hope for...with you...for me...with anyone ever. I had a great time tonight. Every minute I have spent with you, I have had a great time. But..." her words drifted off and she sighed.

He held out his hand. She looked at it for a moment and then took it, and with that act they both knew she had made her choice, even if she was scared to death to know there were no guarantees.

It was hard for him to make big speeches. But for her he found strength to do things he never could before.

He said, "I don't know about forever, Lulu. If I could promise you that you would never know another unhappy moment again for the rest of you life, I would. You don't know the things I would do to get that for you. But I know it doesn't work that way. We have right now and I want to spend right now with you. I can give you a happy right now, if you let me."

She smiled.

"Keep doing that, okay?" he asked softly "Your smile is the best thing I have ever seen on this planet."

Lulu bounded across the front seat and kissed him, with a ferocity that took his breath away.

XXXXXXXXX

Kissing Lulu was the high point of Milo's life so far. The feel of her soft lips on his was something he could never get enough of.

This girl amazed him. At times, she was pure light and beauty. And other times, she was the saddest women he had ever laid eyes on.

She didn't seem to be able to hide her emotions, or maybe he just could read her very well already, Milo wasn't sure. But he could see in her eyes the moments when she was hurting for everyone around her- carrying the weight of her brother's addiction, her mother's illness, her dad's general inability to cope without fleeing the zip code. It all floated in her eyes and made him want to pull her even closer, to keep her safe forever.

After long minutes spent kissing, she cupped his cheeks and moved an inch back. Staring into his eyes, she said "I want to do that every day."

Milo was transfixed by the way her eyes sparkled with excitement and hunger for him. He kissed her again and sent up a prayer to God, he silently begged _Never let this end._

XXXXXXXXXX

**For a few weeks **Milo got his wish, and he actually started to think God had heard him that night. That God had said "I'll give you Lulu's love but don't ask for anything else ever again." And that would be fine, in Milo's opinion.

Because no one made him happier than Lulu Spencer. Christmas rolled around and he decided to plan a special night for her.

He spent all afternoon making his apartment look exactly like he wanted, with his brother's reluctant help. It took so long he had to send Max to pick up Lulu while Milo showered and changed his clothes.

Right on time, at seven p.m., Max's key hit the door and they walked in.

Milo stood in the middle of the candle lit room, with the radio playing, holding a rose. Over his head a net was tacked to the ceiling, holding red and gold balloons.

Lulu squealed with happiness at the sight of him.

Max smirked and said, "I cleaned, I cooked, I chauffeured the mini Spencer around, is my part done now?"

"Be gone," Milo joked

"Gladly," said Max as he stepped back into the hall and closed the door behind him.

Lulu wore a green dress and had flowers in her hair. She crossed the room to Milo and took the flower.

"You didn't have to..." she started.

He kissed her cheek. "I wanted to. You know that."

He held out his hand to her, "Dance?"

Effortlessly she moved into his arms, after setting down the flower.

At exactly 7: 05pm the radio DJ announced, "I have a special dedication going out to Lulu from Milo."

Her mouth dropped. "You didn't have to do that," she said, though she was smiling ear to ear.

Softly he told her, "I'd do anything for you."

Her eyes stayed locked on his and they danced around the room.

(_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There is just one thing I need._

_  
I don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree._

_  
I just want you for my own,  
more than you could ever known._

_  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
is you...)_

"I know that it's been about a month since we started to get to know each other," Milo started

"24 days," Lulu corrected. "It was the first day of December when you saved my life."

"I had help from Sonny and Max."

"I only remember you."

"Because you were a little teeny bit ...wasted." He smiled.

She chuckled and said, "I _so don't _remember it that way."

He laughed.

Lulu added, "Truthfully, the alcohol didn't make me forget. I only saw you because of how you were smiling at me. I can't see anything else when you do that."

He had some big speech prepared but right then he had to stop and kiss her, gently letting his lips show her what she meant to him.

When she pulled back, Lulu took his hand and put it on her heart. Smiling she said, "Feel that."

It was beating hard and fast beneath his fingers.

"You caused that," she said.

He got lost looking in her eyes and for a long moment didn't speak. The more she told him what he meant to her, the less nervous he became. But still at time he was so mesmerized by her radiance he couldn't find words.

(_Cause I just want you here tonight  
holding on to me so tight_

_  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
_

_You.)  
_

Milo swallowed hard and then said again, "I know it's been less than a month but, Lulu, this has been the best month of my life. The best Christmas of my life. The best December ever. All because of you. There isn't a present I can give you that would equal what you've given me. But I do want you to know that..." his voice broke.

He couldn't believe it. How embarrassing. Now he was about to cry over a girl- no, he corrected his thinking, a woman,_ his woman_.

Milo pushed on. "It was the best single moment of my life the second you stopped looking at me as the bodyguard who works for your cousin's ex and started seeing the real me. You might be the only one on earth who does. You see more of me than I let my friends or even my brother. I hope...Lulu..."

Her eyes filled with tears. They stopped dancing, Milo pulled her closer.

"I hope, Lulu, when you look at me you see my heart and know that- even though this happened quick- you have my heart now. One hundred percent of it. I'm happy to give it to you because I want to keep feeling like I do every time I see you smile at me."

For a long minute she just stared at him.

He said, "I hope I didn't totally just scare you off."

"No, no, no, " she said quickly "you totally just made me..." she let out a ragged breath "fall in love with you, Milo."

On her tip toes, Lulu brought her lips to his.

_(All the lights are shining  
so brightly everywhere._

_  
And the sound of children's  
laughter fills the air._

_  
And everyone is singing,_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing._

_  
Santa won't you bring me_

_the one I really_

_need _

_won't you please  
bring my baby to me ..._

_Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You..._

All I want for Christmas is you, baby) ( Mariah Carey) 

He lifted her up and swung her around. Then he reached up, yanked the net that was tacked to the ceiling, and hundreds of balloons came falling down around them.

Red and gold swirled through the air.

Lulu couldn't believe what it felt like, being in his arms, kissing him in this whirlwind of colors. It was something she never expected to have happen to her.

But that is what Milo was in her life- unexpected and miraculous . And he was absolutely right.

This was the best December.

THE END

Thanks for reading. I really love watching Milo and Lulu on GH and will remain hopeful they get some kind of romance.

Just like I will always be rooting for Jason and Carly to find their way back to each other. For any fans of that couple, I added a new story to the Jarly c2 recently. I didn't write it. It was written by Lili2 in 2003. It's a one shot and really worth reading if you love that couple.

Sara


End file.
